Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed:
Scorphulriacea Torenia hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99; commercial: Torenia Purple Moon.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The male parent is Torenia xe2x80x98Clown Mixxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and the female parent is Torenia xe2x80x98Dantoyhrtxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,784).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings, was first preformed in August 2000, in Mismar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Torenia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Funnel shaped violet-blue flowers with a distinctive yellow spot;
2. 80-100 cm plant spread, densely branched;
3. Trailing vigorous growth;
4. Shiny green foliage
5. Early, year round flowering, except for middle winter;
6. Growth at a moderate temperature range of 10-25xc2x0 C.
7. For use as hanging pots, outdoors under partial shade.
xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Dantoyhrtxe2x80x99, commerically known as Torenia xe2x80x98Yellow Heart Moonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,784). While xe2x80x98Dantoyhrtxe2x80x99 is a taller plant, 15 cm in contrast to the height of xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 at 5-10 cm, xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 has a larger spread of 80-100 cm in comparison to the spreading area of xe2x80x98Dantoyhrtxe2x80x99 at 60 cm. The petal color of xe2x80x98Dantoyhrtxe2x80x99 varies from the petal color of xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99. The top petal of xe2x80x98Dantoyhrtxe2x80x99 is uniformly light violet-blue RHS 91-A, with the margins darkening to RHS 92-A with age; side petals are RHS 89-B, lower petal yellow spot is RHS 2-A, encircled by RHS 93-B, followed by RHS 91-A, finishing with RHS 93-B. In contrast, the top petal of xe2x80x98Dantopurxe2x80x99 is dark violet-blue RHS 93-A, and light violet blue RHS 96-D toward the base; side petals are RHS 89-A; the lower petal yellow spot is RHS 2-A encircled by RHS 96-D, followed by RHS 93-A, and finishing toward the margin with violet-blue RHS 89-A.